Tu n'as plus beaucoup de temps
by Purple soup
Summary: Le temps passe vite ou lentement selon les situations. Mais cette fois, il n'en a pas assez. Il faut absolument qu'il le retrouve avant que...
1. Minuit

**Genre **: Angst

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kishimoto

**Ndla** : Voilà une nouvelle fic qui risque d'être la nouvelle version de "With or Without you". Du moins si ça a un peu de succès. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Ma tête me fait atrocement mal. Encore pire que la gueule de bois… J'ai du me cogner la tête en dormant. Foutue table de chevet. En même temps, quelle idée de la mettre derrière le lit. Dès que je pourrais me lever je la déplace. Encore mieux, je la jette. Aaah, pas trop réfléchir et surtout ne pas bouger la tête… Faut vraiment que j'aille me chercher une aspirine… Péniblement j'entrouvre un œil. Peine perdue. Mes paupières semblent soudées, impossible d'ouvrir les yeux. Je tourne la tête pour l'enfouir dans quelque chose de mou et incroyablement doux. J'aurais pas du. J'ai encore plus mal au crâne maintenant. Attendez un peu…mou, je peux le concevoir étant donné que je suis supposé dormir sur un oreiller mais doux ? Je dors toujours dans des draps en coton - de qualité très moyenne qui plus est - ce qui n'est absolument pas doux… Dans quelle galère je me suis encore mis ? Aïe ! Pas trop réfléchir… S'est passé quoi déjà hier ? Ah oui ! Hidan m'a trainé en boite. Il dit que je travaille trop, qu'il faut que je me détende un peu. Et vu le mal de crâne que je me tape, il a dû me faire boire... J'le retiens cet enfoiré. En plus il sait que je tiens pas l'alcool. M'enfin, je me souviens pas avoir bu beaucoup... En fait, je me souviens carrément pas être aller en boite avec Hidan... Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer?...Ah oui, j'me rappelle maintenant, il m'a attendu en bas de l'immeuble où je travaille - ce connard- et m'a trainé de force avant que j'ai pu réagir. Je crois que je l'ai frappé. Il est tombé par terre et s'est cogné contre une voiture pendant sa chute - Haha punition du ciel! - Je crois bien que je l'ai laisser agoniser et que j'ai pris la direction de l'appart. Après, c'est le trou noir.

Trèès doucement, je passe la main sur mes paupières. Tiens, ça colle un peu. Je réitère mon geste essayant de retirer ce que j'ai de collé sur les yeux et qui, accessoirement, m'empêche de les ouvrir. Un éclair de douleur me traverse la tête et je gémis en reposant ma main au sol. Bon dieu que ça fait mal.

Je retente d'ouvrir un œil. Mouais, ça pourrait être mieux. Oh et puis rien a foutre ! Je vais pas me laisser faire par un stupide mal de crâne ! J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et…

Rouge. C'est la seule chose qui emplit mon champ de vision. Du rouge partout. Pas bon ça. Qu'est-ce que j'ai cette fois ? Un défaut de vision ?... Et si j'étais aveugle ?... … … Naaaan, les aveugles ne voient rien tandis que moi je vois rouge. Si j'étais aveugle je verrais noir. Enfin je suppose. Putain, comment je vais faire maintenant pour trouver cette foutue aspirine ? Ah je suis pas dans la merde. Et puis je suis où d'abord ?

Une main m'effleure doucement la joue, puis caresse doucement mon cou en un léger va et vient. Dieu que c'est bon ! Je gémis doucement sous la caresse et la main pouffe légèrement. Elle se déplace vers ma nuque et commence à me masser doucement. Aah le point sensible! ça y est, je fond... Hey, minute ! Une main ? Qui pouffe ? Meeerde , je suis pas tout seul ! Je me redresse brusquement mais ma tête n'a pas l'air de cet avis et une douleur lancinante me traverse le crâne. Je retombe sans aucune délicatesse sur l'oreiller. Aahh bobooooo… La main rigole discrètement et vient me masser le crâne. Ouuh c'est bon ça… Je sens la douleur refluer peu à peu et profite du massage. Finalement j'aurais pas besoin d'aspirine. J'aurais presque envie de me rendormir. Mauvais ça. Je ne sais même pas où je suis alors vaut mieux pas que je dorme. Bon, déjà faut virer la main de là sinon c'est sûr, je vais me rendormir. Je vais lui envoyer une réplique bien cinglante histoire qu'elle bouge de là.

- Grmbl…

Mouais, c'est pas encore ça. On va faire plus simple, parce que là, il semble que j'ai perdu le don de parole. J'essai lamentablement de chasser la main de ma tête, sans grande réussite. Tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire, c'est lever ma main et la laisser retomber. Pitoyable.

Je sens un liquide frais courir doucement sur mon visage. De l'eau ? Un tissu vient alors se poser sur mon front et éponge le liquide devenu poisseux. Attends une seconde…Poisseux ? Rouge ? Merde ! Je savais bien que je n'avais pas bu au point d'avoir une gueule de bois. Putain je suis où ? Pourquoi je suis couvert de sang ? Bordel qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'arriver ? J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je suis allongé dans un lit et quelqu'un est assis à côté de moi. La pièce est éclairée seulement par une petite lampe de chevet si bien que la seule que je distingue de la personne, c'est une vague silhouette sombre. Maintenant c'est clair je suis tout sauf chez moi. Bon et lui - ou elle, mais bon ça m'étonnerais que je me sois fait enlevé par une fille... Quoique, peut-être une fan hystérique?- c'est qui? Et qu'est-ce qu'il -ou elle- peut bien me vouloir? Soudain la personne se retourne vers moi. Bon, c'est bien un homme et pas une fan totalement folle. Je pousse presque un soupir de soulagement - Bah oui, il m'a quand même enlevé- et essaie de l'identifier... Bon, on va dire que je le connais pas. La personne sourie soudain.

- Bonjour Dei, bien dormi ?

Cette voix ?...Oh merde….

J'espère que ça vous à plu et que vous avez passer un bon moment. Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !

Si vous avez des critiques, commentaires etc... = Reviews :D


	2. Une heure

**Genre **: Angst

**Disclamer **: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Mr Kishimoto

**Ndla** : Désolée! Ce chapitre arrive avec presque six mois de retard! Toutes mes excuses vraiment! Mais pour me faire pardonner, j'ai écrit un chapitre un peu plus long. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :D

* * *

San Francisco - Appartement de Sasori

00h00 - 01h00

* * *

**POV Sasori :**

Je suis crevé… Trop de travail… En plus quand je suis fatigué je deviens vulgaire…Allez un peu de courage, plus que la rue à traverser… Aaah l 'appart est siiiii loin ! J'avais pourtant dit à Deidara d'aménager plus près du studio… Bon, j'avoue que 2 rues à traverser c'est pas la mer à boire mais quand même ! C'est pour le principe. Je monte l'escalier de l'immeuble à pas lourd. Mais pourquoi y a pas d'ascenseur ici ? On vois bien que c'est pas l'architecte qui s'les tape, les 3 étages ! Il y a réfléchit au moins ? Imagine que je sois une grand-mère de, je sais pas moi… 90 ans. Eh ben les trois étages 4 fois par jours c'est un coup à faire une attaque ! Quelle bande d'abrutis ! Pas foutu de faire un immeuble correct !

J'arrive – enfin ! – devant la porte. Une belle porte en bois avec un magnifique 67 couleur or collé dessus. J'me demande si elle est confortable. Et voilà, je m'écrase lamentablement contre cette foutue porte qui n'est pas du tout confortable, comme on pouvais si attendre de la part d'une porte en bois. Pathétique.

Etape suivante : les clefs ! C'est tout un programme ça. Bon, déjà, lever la main. Aller un petit effort…encore un peu et oui ! Maintenant la mettre dans la poche de la veste et prier pour que ce soit la bonne ! Je plonge la main dans la poche moelleuse de mon perfecto….evidemment, c'est ironique. Le cuir n'a jamais été moelleux. Soudain, mes doigt carresse quelque chose de dur, froid et désagréable. Les clefs ! Magnifique ! Avec une lenteur non feinte, j'enfonce péniblement l'objet dans la serrure et tourne avec faiblesse. Un clac sonore retentit et la porte s'ouvre délicatement.

Je me laisse littéralement tomber dans l'entrée. Ah bah c'est du propre ça ! J'imagine déjà la voisine se lever a cause du bruit, fourrant ses pieds déformés dans ses immondes chaussons roses tout en enfilant un peignoir en laine filé et troué par endroit. Elle approcherait de son pas lourd, défoncerait sa porte avec fracas et ouvrirait la bouche prête a cracher un flot incessant d'injures puis s'arreterais soudainement en voyant mes pieds dépasser de l'entrée. Elle s'approcherait et me verrais moi, le grand, le flegmatique, l'impeccable Akasuna no Sasori, étalé comme une pauvre merde dans son entrée –je vous avait bien dit que quand j'étais fatigué je devenais vulgaire- les yeux vitreux n'ayant même plu la force de se lever. C'est qu'elle en ferait une crise cardiaque la vieille !

Bref, je sors de ma rêverie et essaie de me lever. Je lance mes bras vers l'avant, les pousse sous mon torse tout en m'appuyant dessus. Elan inutile. Je m'écrase au sol tel un déchet. P'têtre qu'avec un peu de chance, Dei est réveillé et que si je l'appelle, il rappliquera probablement en hurlant, puis me voyant agoniser il aura pitiée de moi et trainera jusqu'à mon lit. Peut-être…. Nan! Hors de question! S'il me voit comme ça il va se foutre de moi pour le restant de mes jours et ça je ne le permettrais pas. En plus, il doit dormir.

Je suis maudit ! Et en plus je suis dans une situation si pitoyable ! Coincé dans mon entrée ! Franchement il faut le faire ! Et voilà je m'énerve… toujours est-il que la colère semble me donner un regain d'énergie. Voilà que je me lève ! Si c'est pas magnifique. Je referme la porte du pied et sans plus de cérémonie me jette dans le canapé le plus proche.

J'allais me laisser emporter par le sommeil quand mon cerveau atrophié décida de me transmettre une information capitale. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire d'Hidan...- temps de réaction -... Merde ! Putain sa mère de fucking de bordel de merde ! Qu'elle heure il est ? Aaaah minuit ! c'est pas vrai ! Faut qu'on y aille qu'on parte tout de suite ! Je me lève brusquement, et dans mon élan, renverse la table basse et la tasse de café encore fumante posé dessus. Je me précipite vers la chambre du gamin et lui hurle qu'on doit se dépêcher ! Je me jette sur les portes de son amoire blanche, les ouvre brusquement et lui sort un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche que je balance sur son lit. Je me retourne vers lui avant de me rendre compte que le gosse n'est pas là…. Je fouille tout l'appart, retourne toute les pièces – c'est pour dire, j'ai même regardé s'il était pas sous le frigo- rien ! personne ! Mais c'est pas vrai ça ! il m'avait pourtant dit qu'il serait rentré à dix heure. Faut que je me calme. Je sors mon portable et l'appelle. J'attends quelques minutes avant d'entendre la sonnerie du portable de deidara. Evidemment il a fallu qu'il l'oublie.

Je lève les yeux vers la vielle horloge du salon. Minuit trente. Va falloir que j'appelle Hidan pour lui dire que je serais en retard et pour accessoirement pour lui demander si le gamin est pas déjà arrivé chez lui. Je compose rapidement son numéro et attend patiemment que ça sonne. Autant dire qu'au bout de trente secondes, j'en ai déjà marre.

C'est alors que la voix insupportable de cet abruti résonne à mes oreilles :

Hidan : Hidan's birthday bonsoiiiiir!

Sasori : C'est moi...

Hidan : Oh Sasoriii! Daignerais-tu enfin m'honorer de ta présence? A moins que... tu ne sois déjà occupé si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Ma parole, il est encore plus con quand il est bourré celui-là!

Sasori : Fait pas chier Hidan. A la base je t'appelais pour te demander si le gosse était déjà arrivé, il est pas à l'appart.

Hidan : Blondie? Nan pas vu de la soirée...enfin je sais plus. Hey Kaku! T'as pas vu Blondie? ... Mais si! Comment il s'appelle déjà? Deidara! ... Hhmm ok. Désolé Saso, personne l'a vu.

Sasori : Me fais pas rire, tu veux dire qu'il y a que Kakuzu à ta fête ?

Hidan : Ben déjà il manque toi et Deidara, Tobi s'est planqué je sais pas ou, impossible de le retrouver - en fait je pense qu'il s'est perdu mais bon - Itachi s''est pointé avec son frère mais ils sont pas restés longtemps. Je crois qu'ils ont reçu un coup de fil de leur bonne comme quoi il y avait eu un cambriolage. Enfin bref, ils ont dit qu'ils repasseraient plus tard.

Sasori : Et les autres?

Hidan : Ils doivent être quelque part dans le coin... Aaah! Bordel Zetsu! T'aurais pu gerber ailleurs que sur mes pompes!

Excédé, je raccroche. Parler avec ce crétin m'a plus épuisé qu'autre chose. Non mais vraiment qui c'est qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil ? Je me laisse lourdement retomber sur le canapé. La table est toujours parterre et le café encore chaud est renversé au sol. Je relève doucement la table et essuie le café avec un chiffon qui trainait par là. Le liquide noir imbibe rapidement le tissus et je manque de me bruler avec. C'est que c'est chaud cette saloperie! Je soupire. Je ne sais toujours pas ou est passé Deidara. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire celui-là ? Moi je suis là et comme un idiot je m'inquiète parce que c'est tout simplement pas normal.

00h58. Il est tard, il devrait déjà être rentré. C'est pas son genre de trainer dans la rue, même pour aller en boite. De toute façon il n'aime pas ça. Pour tout dire il tient très mal l'alcool et...Je m'égare là. C'est surement du à la fatigue. Je ramasse la tasse et me dirige dans la cuisine. je la pose dans l'évier et jette le chiffon imbibé à la poubelle. Une minute...café, chaud ? Je ne bois pas de café et en trouver encore chaud signifie que Deidara est passé à l'appart récemment. Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a bien pu se passer?

La sonnerie du téléphone me tire brusquement de mes pensées. Je réagis instinctivement et me précipite sur le combiné. Ce ne peut-être que le gamin. Je décroche brusquement.

- Allô ?

...01h00

* * *

Voilà c'est terminé pour cette fois! Je vais essayer d'écrire le chapitre 3 le plus rapidement possible pour me faire pardonner le retard de celui-ci :)

J'espère que ça vous a plu :D


End file.
